Coming Home (Traducción en Español)
by ZodiacalComet
Summary: Chrysalis fue derrotada. Su invasión a Canterlot había fallado. Su colmena ha sido esparcida por los aires. Y con Equestria en guardia, el amor es un bajo recurso. Ella ha fallado a sus changelings, y ahora el futuro se ve triste y sombrío. (Traducción del fic del mismo nombre creado por The Cyan Recluse en su cuenta de Fimfiction)


**Esta historia fue escrita por The Cyan Recluse / This story was written by The Cyan Recluse**

 **Solo la he traducido / I only translated it**

 **Original: www. fimfiction net /story/ 301126/ coming-home**

 **(Sin los espacios y con un punto entre "fimfiction" y "net" / Without the spaces and with a dot between "fimfiction" and "net")**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Chrysalis fue derrotada. Su invasión a Canterlot había fallado. Su colmena ha sido esparcida por los aires. Y con Equestria en guardia, el amor es un bajo recurso. Ella le ha fallado a sus changelings, y ahora el futuro se ve triste y sombrío.**

 **Pero hay un cambio en el aire. Chrysalis puede sentirlo en sus huesos y en sus sueños. Algo la está llamando, llevándola a ella y los remanentes de su colmena hacia el norte. A un lugar donde los changelings una vez llamaron _hogar_.**

* * *

 **El Largo Camino a Casa**

* * *

 _Ella estaba soñando._

 _Era un sueño familiar, el mismo sueño que ella siempre tenía. Los detalles cambiaban de vez en cuando, pero seguía siendo el mismo._

 _Ella estaba en la deriva en el océano, perdida y sola. Ella giraba su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, pero no había nada a la vista. Solamente el cielo gris y las olas grises. El horizonte era una línea alrededor de ella; sin barcos, ni tierra, ni otros seres. Solo vacío._

 _Ella pateaba con sus pezuñas lentamente, forzando su cabeza estar sobre el agua. Por ahora las olas eran bajas, pero cada golpe parecía agotar un poco más de su energía. Y muy poca restante tenía ella._

 _Ella estaba cansada, muy cansada._

 _Algunas noches ella nadaba. Ella elegía una dirección e iba tan lejos como pudiera, esperando encontrar **algo**. Pero no esta noche, ella solo se mantenía a flote mientras observaba el horizonte._

 _Era cada vez más difícil y más difícil mantenerse a flote. Las alas en su espalda estaban muy débiles para elevarla y liberarla del océano que la rodea. Solo servían para llevarla hacia abajo. El agua fría le quitaba el calor y las fuerzas de sus extremidades. Y los agujeros en sus patas no hacían más fácil el nadar._

 _Pero ella aun así ella luchaba para mantenerse a flote. ¿Qué más podía hacer?_

* * *

Los ojos de Chrysalis se abrieron.

Con un suspiro, la Reina de los Changelings se levantó y miro a su alrededor.

La cueva era húmeda, oscura y estrecha. Alrededor de ella, lo que quedaban de su colmena yacían sobre el frío, suelo rocoso, durmiendo e intentando conservar sus energías. No era una gran cueva. Pero no era más una gran colmena. Un poco más de doscientos changelings quedaban.

Y no quería decir que doscientos changelings _sobrevivieron_. Chrysalis trataba de consolarse con ese hecho. La explosión de Canterlot ha esparcido a sus changelings por todas partes. Este era solo un grupo que ella había conseguido reunir. En verdad, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que ella se molestó en activamente reunir a más de sus súbditos. No había razón de hacerlo.

Sus changelings eran probablemente mejor dispersos. Un solo changeling podría vivir bien en alguna parte, tomando el amor en el ambiente, junto a animales afectuosos, y de vez en cuando haciéndose pasar por un poni muy querido. Mientras todos están juntos, se necesitaba que un flujo constante de amor fuera traído por infiltradores y recolectores. Pero ahora que los ponis sabían de su existencia, ambos puestos se han vuelto mucho más peligrosos.

Esa es la razón por la que ella no se ha preocupado en volver al Badland. La colmena había vivido aisladamente ahí para mantenerse ocultos, lo que permitía a los recolectores a salir de la colmena libremente y volver con el amor recolectado.

Pero ahora ese aislamiento convirtió su casa en una tumba. El Ejército Equestriano estaban en alerta. Había guardias y patrullas. Obstáculos y barricadas. La colmena apenas había podido sustentarse allí cuando los ponis eran ignorantes de la existencia de los changelings. Y ahora sin esa ignorancia…

Ella ha fallado a sus changelings. Ella ahora podía verlo claramente. Fue su decisión invadir Equestria. Atacar Canterlot. Ella ha cometido el más imperdonable pecado de un líder. Ella dejo el futuro de sus súbditos al lanzamiento de un dado.

Y ella había _perdido_ …

Y ahora sus changelings están pasando por la situación más desesperada que habían experimentado. Peor que los mitos y las leyendas de antes de la Unión, o incluso peor que la era de La Corrupción y La Pérdida. En mil años, ¿Cómo su reinado sería llamado?

¿Habrá _algún_ changeling vivo en ese entonces?

Caminando lentamente a la entrada de la cueva. Chrysalis miró fijamente los cielos por encima de la casa temporal de su colmena. El cielo era brillante, de color azul, y un terreno rocoso a su alrededor. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía rodeada de infinitas olas y cielos grises?

* * *

 _Ella estaba soñando_

 _Ella estaba soñando el mismo sueño como siempre. Perdida, sola, anegada y sin esperanza. El esfuerzo de solo mantener su cabeza sobre las olas era debilitante. Todo alrededor de ella era el horizonte, una línea que dividía las olas grises y el cielo gris._

 _Excepto… Que algo era diferente._

 _Ella entrecerró los ojos y miró. Ahí, en la lejanía, había un punto. Nada más. Solo un pequeño punto en la distancia._

 ** _Algo estaba allí_**

 _Ella no sabía en qué dirección estaba. No había ni sol ni estrellas para guiarla. Pero ella no lo necesitaba ya que todo lo que tenía hacer era mantener su curso hacia el único objeto a la vista._

 _Con renovado vigor. Chrysalis comenzó a nadar lentamente hacia una sola dirección, **hacia adelante**._

* * *

Algo era diferente.

Chrysalis podía sentirlo en el aire. Algo ha _cambiado_. Ella se sentía… con energía. Como si el aire mismo llevaba un ligero rastro de amor. Toda la colmena podía sentirlo. Se sentía… Bien.

Los centinelas estacionados afuera reportaron haber visto una extraña alteración en el cielo. Cintas de color moviéndose en los cielos, como la Aurora Boreal que había escuchado de las historias de la anterior Reina. Pero no tenía sentido. Todos sabían que eso solo existía en el norte, donde los changelings una vez llamaron hogar. Ellos nunca lo habían visto tan lejos al sur.

Había algo allí afuera. Algo que atrajo su atención. Algo que parecía agitar su alma.

La última vez que sintió algo así, la llevo a Canterlot. Hacia la princesa alicornio rosada. Y hacia el desastre de la boda real.

Había algo sobre ese lugar y a esa alicornio también. Algo que trajo recuerdos de viejas historias y recuerdos compartidos. De tiempos antes de La Pérdida.

¿Ella se atrevería a seguirlo? ¿Arriesgar la vida de sus changelings? ¿Podrían sobrevivir otro desastre?

¿Podrían sobrevivir como estaban?

* * *

 _Hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de los Wendingos, o Heartswarming. Las Tres Tribus discutían y peleaban entre sí, cada uno buscando dominar sobre los demás._

 _Pero los Ponis Terrestres, Pegasos, y Unicornios no solo peleaban entre sí, sino también entre ellos mismos. El ser de la misma raza no era suficiente para asegurar la harmonía._

 _La Tribu de la Tierra Clara no era bienvenida entre los otros Ponis Terrestres. Y así se fueron, viajando hacia las lejanías con la esperanza de dejar atrás el sufrimiento y la lucha._

 _Se dirigieron hacia el norte._

* * *

Chrysalis dirigió su colmena lejos de su casa temporal. No hubo quejas.

Se dirigieron hacia el norte.

* * *

 _Ella soñó._

 _Noche tras noche ella soñó. Pero ahora los sueños cambiaban. Eran diferentes cada noche. Los mares tranquilos a menudo fueron reemplazados por aguas turbulentas. Las olas chocando contra ella, sumergiéndola una y otra vez. Peligros y obstáculos que nunca había visto antes cayeron del cielo. Tormentas y vientos violentos._

 _Pero ella nado tan fuerte como pudo. Ella ignoró el dolor en sus extremidades, y la picazón en sus pezuñas llenas de agua. Las quemaduras en sus músculos y sus pulmones. Ella mantenía sus ojos centrados en el horizonte. En el punto negro en el que ella estaba segura que era una isla. Una orilla lejana en el mar sin fin de nada._

 _Cada noche se acercaba más._

* * *

Era cada vez más difícil evadir a las patrullas.

La colmena de Chrysalis era pequeña, y ella hizo lo mejor para guiarlos alrededor de las ciudades y pueblos. Pero incluso un grupo tan pequeño llamaba la atención mientras pasaba. Especialmente cuando ellos no tenían las energías para cambiar sus apariencias.

Los Equestrianos estaban cada vez más y más nerviosos. Y por lo tanto cada vez más cautelosos y defensivos. Cada pueblo que pasaban habían más y más guardias patrullando sus calles, más y más pegasos patrullando los aires. Sería difícil, sino imposible infiltrarse ante tales defensas, y mucho menos derrotarlos.

No que Chrysalis le importase.

Así que no tenía intención de luchar contra los ponis. Su destino, lo que sea que fuese, estaba en el norte. Es lo mucho que sabía. Sí ella estaba llevando a sus súbditos hacia su muerte o hacia su salvación, ella no estaba segura. Pero ella sabía que no había más a donde ir que hacia adelante.

* * *

 _La Tribu de la Tierra Clara marchaba siempre hacia adelante, impulsados por su obstinada determinación. Marcharon por valles verdes y llanuras fértiles. Marcharon hacia el norte, donde la tierra se encontraba bajo la nieve y el hielo, y el cielo mismo brillaba por la noche en un arco iris de colores._

 _Aquí es donde ellos harían su hogar, lejos de sus hermanos. Lejos de cualquier lugar que un poni desearía morar. Ellos transformarían esta tierra inhabitable en su hogar. Un hogar que ningún poni desearía o se atrevería a tratar de tomar de ellos._

* * *

 _Ella soñó._

 _Era una isla, de eso ya no había duda._

 _Era difícil de ver a través de la tormenta y de las aguas turbulentas. Pero ella pudo verlo. Solo por un instante, cuando ella estaba en la cumbre de una ola particularmente grande, y las nubes se apartaron, ella podía verlo._

 _Tierra sólida. Un lugar donde descansar. Un lugar para recuperarse._

 _Esperanza._

 _Cansada y agotada, todavía luchaba, obligando a sus extremidades a moverse. Para impulsarla cada vez más cerca de esa costa lejana. Estaba demasiado lejos, ella quería llorar. Rendirse. Pero ella no podía. No ahora._

 _No cuando finalmente ella tenía una costa a la vista._

* * *

Habría sido imposible mantener a sus súbditos alimentados en su larga marcha. Incluso un grupo tan pequeño necesitaba detenerse y alimentarse de vez en cuando. Pero no había esperanza de infiltrarse en los pueblos y ciudades por las que pasaban, incluso si Chrysalis hubiera estado dispuesta a detenerse.

Había un extraño sabor en el aire, un flujo constante de magia y amor que daba energías a sus changelings, impulsándolos a seguir. Pero era muy poco para poder sustentarlos. Ellos necesitaban de más amor concentrado para sobrevivir.

Y ellos lo recibieron.

Chrysalis había parado de llamar a sus súbditos hace algún tiempo. ¿Cuál era el punto de reunir a todo lo que restaba de sus súbditos? El único propósito que serviría sería para permitir que todos murieran juntos en un solo lugar. No, ella no hizo nada para llamar a esos changelings que se encontraban en su viaje.

Y aun así ellos la siguieron.

Cada milla que viajaban, cada pueblo y ciudad que ellos pasaban traía a más changelings a su colmena. La Guardia Real Equestriana protegía a los ciudadanos de Equestria con vigor, pero ellos estaban preocupados por la _infiltración_ , no la _exfiltración_.

Algunos changelings se unieron a la colmena hambrienta e indigente. Pero muchos de ellos trajeron todo el amor que habían podido recolectar para sí mismos, y lo compartieron con sus compañeros.

No era mucho, pero junto con la energía en el aíre, era suficiente para sustentar a la colmena.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su número hubiera aumentado a más de mil.

* * *

 _La vida era difícil para la Tribu. No habían pegasos para controlar el clima; ni unicornios para usar un hechizo de calor o escudos para su protección. Todo tenía que ser hecho a cascos y a boca. Nunca había suficiente comida, ni refugio, ni calor. Día tras día las cosas parecían más sombrías para ellos._

 _Y luego encontraron a Los Otros._

 _Los encontraron mientras exploraban profundamente en las montañas cubiertas de nieve. En lo profundo de la superficie congelada, en cuevas húmedas y heladas vivían. Criaturas extrañas que tenían cuernos como unicornios, pero no iguales. Alas como un pegaso, pero no iguales. Y cuerpos como la de los Ponis Terrestres, pero no iguales._

 _Pero ellos han venido a este lugar desolado porque ningún poni había querido vivir junto a criaturas tan extrañas. Y eso era lo mismo. Ellos sobrevivieron con la magia en el ambiente y la energía de los cristales que rodeaban sus cuevas, pero nunca había suficiente "comida" para ellos, o suficiente refugio. Y eso era lo mismo. Ellos estaban solos, y su futuro se veía sombrío. Y eso también era lo mismo._

* * *

 _Ella soñó._

 _Las aguas se habían vuelto más frías y frígidas, incluso cuando las tormentas y trombas comenzaron a desvanecerse. El mar helado agotó su fuerza y voluntad, y congelándola hasta los huesos._

 _Pero la isla estaba más cerca que nunca ahora. Ella podía verlo más claramente cada vez que soñaba. El cielo se mantuvo gris y nublado, pero ahora había una pequeña abertura en las nubes. Y la luz del sol caía sobre su destino._

 _Haciendo resplandecer la tierra con una luz dorada._

* * *

El sabor de amor en el aire se ha vuelto más fuerte día tras día. Casi era suficiente para sustentar a un changeling.

Lo cual fue un alivio, ya que después de días de viaje habían dejado atrás Equestria.

Lo últimos pueblos y ciudades habían desaparecido en la distancia, y con ellos los últimos changelings con amor almacenado para compartir entre los refugiados. Delante de ellos había… nada. Hacia el norte la nieve ya había comenzado a reclamar la tierra. No había equipos de control del clima o magos para cambiar el clima a su antojo. Solo una línea que separaba entre la hierba verde y la nieve helada.

Chrysalis estaba al frente de su columna de changelings, y miró fijamente hacia la nevada distancia. Detrás de ella sus súbditos que estaban en silencio y quietos, observando y esperando.

Su casco hizo un crujido cuando dio el primer paso en la nieve.

* * *

 _Los Otros no eran unicornios, ni pegasos, pero podrían hacer algunas de las cosas que cualquier raza podría hacer. Cosas que La Tribu de la Tierra Clara no podían hacer. Cosas que eran harían la vida más soportable en las duras tierras que ellos se habían asentado. Talvez incluso hacer la vida próspera._

 _Los Otros no se sustentaban por los frutos de la tierra como la Tribu lo era. Ellos necesitaban de la magia en el ambiente, enfocado a través de los cristales de sus cuevas. Cristales que liberaban un goteo de magia._

 _Pero cuando es cargado con magia terrestre de uno de la Tribu, ellos podían alimentar a Los Otros por días. Solo siendo un miembro saludable de la Tribu era suficiente para cargar los cristales sin ningún daño._

 _Y así se hizo el pacto, y La Tribu de la Tierra Clara y Los Otros se unieron para conquistar las tierras congeladas. Los ponis terrestres construyeron sus casas usando los cristales de las montañas, de las cuales combinaban con el color de sus melenas. Y Los Otros usaban la magia proveniente de los cristales, usándola para calentar los cielos y la tierra, y proteger su hogar de los elementos._

 _Ellos ayudaron a cambiar las tierras congeladas en prados fructíferos, y cambiaron el destino de la Tribu. Y así los ponis comenzaron a llamarlos Los Cambiantes._

 _El más antiguo, más denso, y más poderoso cristal en la cueva de Los Otros fue sacado y llevado al corazón del pueblo. Para simbolizar la unión entre La Tribu de la Tierra Clara y Los Cambiantes como uno._

 _Siglos después, cuando los Wendigos surgieron del odio de Las Tres Tribus, los Ponis y los Cambiantes del Imperio de Cristal apenas lo notaron. Las criaturas de odio y malicia dieron al Imperio un gruñido._

 _No había odio del que alimentarse._

* * *

 _Ella soñó._

 _Las tormentas y aguas turbulentas estaban detrás de ella ahora, el océano mismo se había vuelto calmado, era casi plácido. Ya no era atacada por enormes olas o fuertes vendavales._

 _En su lugar, eran aguas heladas y un viento constante y helado._

 _Ella no podía sentir el arrastre de sus alas o las molestias de sus extremidades. Ya casi no podía sentir nada. Solo el frio sin fin que se filtraba en ella. Debilitando su energía y voluntad, de su vida y esperanza._

 _Pero estaba tan cerca, muy cerca. Había cielos azules sobre la isla, con pastos verdes y grandes árboles. Ella podía ver que era cálido allí. Muy cálido y acogedor. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar a sus costas, y ella podría descansar._

 _Ella ha llegado demasiado lejos, muy lejos para parar ahora._

 _Ella luchó para mantener sus extremidades congeladas en movimiento._

* * *

Chrysalis luchó para mantener sus extremidades congeladas en movimiento.

Era difícil. _Todo_ era difícil. Era difícil ver a través de la nieve. Difícil de oír a través de los aullidos del viento. Difícil de moverse con el hielo que se ha formado a lo largo de su cuerpo. Era dífícil seguir adelante.

Pero aun así ella luchaba, como lo hizo la columna de changelings detrás de ella.

El amor en el aire era mucho más fuerte. Mucho más fuerte. Bajo mejores condiciones, probablemente sería suficiente para sustentar un changeling indefinidamente. Pero no en estas condiciones. Aquí, en esta tierra congelada, tomaba toda la energía que tenían para evitar congelarse.

Varios changelings habían comenzado a caer. Ella ordenó a lo que podían seguir ayudar al cansado y al débil para continuar. Esto los cansaría más rápido. No pasará mucho hasta que haya más changelings cansados que los que no. Pero ella se negaba a dejar a uno atrás.

Puede ser que estaba llevando a sus súbditos a su segunda destrucción. Pero si ese fuese el caso, al menos estarían juntos cuando el fin llegase.

* * *

 _El Fin llego en la forma de un poni._

 _Hecho de sombras y odio, malicia y oscuridad. Todo escondido por magia y astucia._

 _Llevaba puesto un disfraz agradable, pasando por ambos Ponis y Cambiantes, llegando hasta el corazón del Imperio antes de atacar._

 _Potenciado por los cristales; propagó su magia oscura a través de la tierra, subyugando a los ponis, robándoles su voluntad y sus recuerdos, convirtiéndolos en nada más que esclavos._

 _Pero ellos no fueron los únicos afectados. Porque mientras los ponis vivían **con** magia, los Cambiantes vivían **de** la magia. Ellos se habían acostumbrado a absorber la magia proveniente de los cristales, y de sus conciudadanos. Ellos se han vuelto **dependientes** de ello. Y el Rey de la Sombras los había corrompido a ambos con su oscuridad._

 _Los Cambiantes absorbieron esta corrupción, y fueron Cambiados. El Rey de las Sombras robó el amor de sus esclavos dejando un vacío en su lugar. Un vacío que dejo marcas en sus extremidades y cuerpos. Un vacío que se sentían obligados a llenar de la única manera que conocían; absorbiéndolo de los que les rodean._

 _Pero su magia no se limitaba de quitar. También dio, y dejo su corrupción sobre los Cambiantes._ _El Rey de las Sombras había llegado hasta el corazón usando sombras, mentiras y apariencias. Y una parte de estos poderes corrompió a aquellos que consumían su magia oscura._

 _Cuando todo había acabado, los Cambiantes quedaron adoloridos y abatidos, con agujeros en sus cuerpos, agujeros en sus corazones, con magia oscura aferrada a sus almas._

 _Y así nacieron los Changelings._

* * *

 _Ella… ¿soñó?_

 _Era difícil saberlo. La línea entre la realidad y el sueño era borrosa._

 _Cielos grises._

 _Agua fría y vientos helados._

 _Ondas de agua, montones de nieve._

 _La lucha para mantenerse en movimiento._

 _La realidad y el sueño se mezclaron, se fusionaron y se separaban en momentos variados._

 _Ambos eran muy similares. Y en ambos había una abertura en las nubes. Una isla de luz, vida y amor._

 _Ella solo necesitaba continuar._

* * *

Chrysalis abrió sus ojos. Era difícil, debido al hielo que se había formado en su cara. Ella estaba casi segura que estaba despierta, pero lo que estaba en frente de ella y sus súbditos se veía más como un sueño.

Ante ella estaba una línea, pudiendo verse por la nieve. Por un lado, una tierra helada. Y en el otro…

Vida. Pastos verdes, grandes árboles, sol y _amor_. Mucho amor. Demasiado amor que saturaba el aire. Amor suficiente para sustentar a cada changeling por generaciones.

Ella dio un tembloroso paso hacia adelante…

Y su rostro chocó contra una familiar barrera rosada.

* * *

 _Su repentina metamorfosis había sido demasiado, y los Changelings huyeron, esparciéndose lejos de las sombras y oscuridad. Lejos de su hogar._

 _El Rey de las Sombras solo se reía mientras huían. El tenía a sus esclavos. Él no necesitaba de los Cambiantes. Solo su magia era suficiente. El creía que su poder era inigualable. El creía que los cristales del Imperio lo haría un dios. El creía que era invencible._

 _Él estaba equivocado._

 _Y juro venganza en su derrota._

 _Cuando los Changelings se calmaron lo suficiente para volver, se dieron cuenta que ellos no tenían un hogar donde volver._

* * *

 _Ella soñó._

 _Ella soñó que todo era una mentira._

 _Ella se había esforzado tanto. Soporto por mucho tiempo. Finalmente había llegado a la orilla de la isla…_

 _Solo para ver que sus orillas estaban rodeadas por un circulo de tiburones hambrientos._

 _Ella estaba tan cansada de luchar. Muy cansada de nadar. Antes ella podría haber tenido las fuerzas para pelear con esos monstruos y pasar. Antes. Pero ya no más. No ahora._

 _Ahora ella apenas tenía las fuerzas para mantenerse a flote._

 _¿O siquiera la tenía?_

 _Ella podía sentir sus ojos cerrándose, el frío gastando la última de sus fuerzas. Su cabeza comenzó a caer y sus extremidades a paralizarse…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _¿Qué era esta acogedora sensación?_

* * *

Chrysalis podía sentir el hormigueo de magia contra su cara de cuando su cara choco contra la barrera. Ella podía sentir el frío viento cada vez más en todo su cuerpo. Y ella podía sentir…

¿Preocupación? ¿Confusión? ¿Amor? Dirigido a ella.

Con mucho esfuerzo, ella abrió sus ojos.

Ahí, del otro lado de la barrera mágica, habían ponis. No ponis terrestres, pegasos o unicornios normales. Aunque había unos cuantos. Habían ponis extraños, con pieles que brillaban como piedras preciosas en la luz de su brillante hogar.

Tan extraño que parezca, lo que sentía de ellos era mucho más extraño. No había miedo, odio o disgusto que ella sentía de los ponis normales, o la preocupación que sentía de los pocos guardias Equestrianos.

En su lugar ella sentía de ellos una sensación… ¿acogedora?

Sus ojos se cerraron.

* * *

 _Los tiburones comenzaron a alejarse._

La barrera calló.

 _Ahora la orilla estaba tan cerca... Pero ella no tenía nada. Estaba vacía. Agotada._

Ella se derrumbó sobre la hierba, incapaz de mover sus pezuñas.

 _Peros las olas se volvieron su aliada, empujándola suavemente hacia adelante, hacia la playa. Como si intentaran compensar todo el tiempo que pasaron castigándola._

Pezuñas cristalinas la levantaron. Cuerpos presionados a cada lado, compartiendo su calor y gentilmente la ayudaron a avanzar.

A través de su visión borrosa, ella podía ver más ponis de cristal silenciosamente avanzando, sus ojos tranquilos y preocupados. Uno por uno ellos reunieron los quietos y cansados changelings detrás de ella. Ayudando a aquellos que podían levantarse caminar, y cargando a aquellos que no podían.

 _El muro de tiburones desapareció. Pero ella podía sentir más de ellos alrededor de ella. Girando, observando y esperando mientras ella era lentamente llevada hacia la orilla._

Habían Guardias Reales Equestrianos en las calles. Ella podía sentir sus miradas, sentir su inseguridad, su miedo, su aversión. Ellos sabían cómo tratar con criminales. Ellos sabían cómo tratar con monstruos. Y ellos sabían cómo tratar con changelings, que eran ambos.

Pero ellos no sabían cómo tratar con esto.

Cuando el grupo de ponis de cristal, calmada y silenciosamente, reunieron a todos los changelings dentro del Imperio, no hacían nada. Y la procesión silenciosamente giro alrededor de ellos sin ni siquiera un empujón o un insulto.

 _Por primera vez en años, podía sentir algo más que el agua contra sus pezuñas. Algo cálido y áspero. Arena. Las olas casi la habían llevado a la orilla._

La bordes de la plaza estaba llena de ponis. Habían unos cuantos Equestrianos nerviosos, pero la gran mayoría eran ponis de cristal. Ellos simplemente se quedaban allí, con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, como si estuvieran esperando a que algo ocurriese, pero no podían recordar el que.

La procesión conservó su ritmo lento y constante, y Chrysalis convocó la fuerza suficiente para levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia adelante. Ahí había un castillo, una gran creación de magia y cristal. Pero debajo, en el corazón del Imperio había algo.

Algo muy…

Brillante.

* * *

 _Era muy luminoso en la playa. Brillante, cálido y maravilloso. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que ya no se estaba ahogando, y el suelo debajo de ella se sentía como la cosa más maravillosa del mundo._

 _La calma, el calor y el amor parecían derramarse sobre ella, llenando vacíos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que existían._

 _Poco a poco_ ella _podía sentir que los agujeros_ en sus _pezuñas comenzaban a_ cerrarse, que su _cuerno se enderezaba,_ y que su magia _estaba_ _siendo_ limpiada.

Chrysalis paró de soñar.

Su gente estaba en casa.


End file.
